Playing the Field
by thestorywithnoplot
Summary: Korra is in her 5th year of Hogwarts and has made her Gryffindor quidditch team as chaser. Her only problems are the guy she likes is already in a relationship, she's pretty sure she's failing all her classes, and a certain Slytherin captain won't leave her alone. Tahorra.


_**Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason. Duh.**_

* * *

Korra brought the glass of butterbeer to her lips and felt the cold liquid slide down her throat. Wiping her mouth, the young witch let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"One more please!" she asked the bartender, raising her glass.

"You sure about that Korra? You already had like three," Bolin- her longtime friend and fellow Gryffindor quidditch player- worried.

Korra rolled her eyes at his concern. Of course she could handle it. "Quit being such a worrywart. I'm a big girl."

"I know. I know. But if you get wasted, don't expect me to haul your sorry butt back to Hogwarts." Bolin grinned.

Korra scoffed and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Well her definition of lightly.

"Ow!" Bolin rubbed his shoulder, pouting.

She smirked. "Wimp."

The bartender returned with her glass of butterbeer. Korra was about to take a sip until a certain Slytherin quidditch captain interrupted her.

"Well look what we have here," the familiar voice made her tense up. "It's the golden trio."

She turned her head into the direction of the voice, not even trying to mask her annoyance. "What do you want Tahno?"

Tahno answered her with one of his famous smirks. "You seem to be missing a member. Where's your captain?" He tapped his chin, pretending to search through his thoughts. "Mapo is it?" His remark elicited giggles from the two Slytherin girls hanging onto him and smug looks from the rest of his posse.

"It's Mako." Korra narrowed her eyes, tightening her grasp on her glass. Mako was with his girlfriend from Ravenclaw, Asami. Not that it was any of Tahno's business. Or hers for that matter. Like it or not, this was Mako's love life. And she didn't like it._  
_

"Oh. My mistake," the Slytherin apologized, even though they all knew it was deliberate. "_Mako_."

"Is there a point to this?" Korra spat. She wasn't in the mood for Mr. I'm So Cool Because I'm Quidditch Captain With Stupid Hair And Wear Eyeliner. It was a long nickname, but it would have to do. Korra wasn't in a creative mood either.

"Yes there is." Tahno leaned in closer. "As you know, the Gryffindor-Slytherin match is coming up."

"What about it?" She shot him a glare. If looks could brutally murder, Tahno's body would be dismembered and dispersed all throughout England.

Meanwhile, Bolin was considering whether or not to interfere. It was probably best to stay out of it. Korra was able to handle it herself. Right? He sipped his butterbeer nervously.

"First game of the season. And from what I hear it's your first game too," the Slytherin whispered in Korra's ear. It was true. This was her first year of playing quidditch, but she bet she could still play better than him!

" Yes it is." Korra stood up, staring him down. "It's also the game where Gryffindor kicks Slytherin's ass."

"My my, aren't we cocky?" Tahno taunted. Korra clenched her fists.

Bolin poked her frantically, hoping that common sense would get her to calm down. (Since obviously she's the sensible and understanding type.) "Don't fall for it Korra. He's just trying to get you to hit him so Professor Beifong gives you detention."

Korra swiftly recalled the last time she had the pleasure of being called to the professor's office. It was not a pleasant experience. Plus if she got detention, that would mean she would miss quidditch practices. And that was _not_ an option.

Taking a deep breath and repressing all her anger, Korra sat back down. Bolin blinked. It actually worked? Had he really gotten through to her?

Unfortunately his happiness was cut short.

Tahno's smug smirk grew even bigger. "You know. If you ever want to know how pro plays, I could give you some _private lessons_." The last two words rolled off his tongue. If that weren't remotely sexual enough, he added, "And maybe if you're lucky, I'll even let you ride my broomstick."

"Okay! That's it! _Ventus Tria!_"

The next thing Tahno knew, he was blown across the room, crashing into a couple tables.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that was both entertaining and exhausting to write. It's around midnight. I'm tired. **_

_**Okay. So wow. Korra finally snapped. Or maybe someone else...? I don't know what I'm doing. -.-' **_

_**What happens next? You see I'm asking you because I have no clue whatsoever my dear reader. Eh. Whatever. I need my sleep.**_

_**You know the drill. Review, favorite, follow, whatever you people do this days and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if not, oh well.**_

_**-thestorywithnoplot**_


End file.
